dreamsdramafandomcom-20200214-history
Nakahara Rian
Nakahara Rian '(中原リアン) is one of the 6 main characters in the DreamS anime series "Butterfly Days". She is 15 years old and a 3rd year in middle school. Rian was born on May 1 and is a Taurus. She has long brown hair and orange eyes. She is 164cm tall and her blood type is AB. She is the 3rd-born child in the Nakahara family, and is the younger sister of Nakahara Rena and Nakahara Ren, and older sister of Nakahara Rina. Rian is voiced by Suzuki Eri. Background Rian comes from a traditional family, and is excellent in traditional dancing, archery, calligraphy and kendo. She is also wealthy, having a beach house. Personality Rian is usually cheerful, happy and positive. She is also stubborn when it comes to Atsushi and their challenges, being very determined and "scary". Rian is determined and once her mind's on something, nothing can stop her. Relationships 'Horiuchi Atsushi - 'Her childhood rival and next door neighbour. They don't get along at all, but will protect one another when the situation calls for it. Rian finds him cocky and an insult to Japanese people. She is jealous at his inhuman abilities and beating her in every challenge she throws at him. They argue a lot during school because they are president and vice-president of the student council (she being the vice-president). 'Yamauchi Azusa - 'One of her childhood best friends. Because they have similar personalities, they get along well and make up plans to try and defeat Atsushi. They also help each other out on relationships and hang out a lot. 'Miyazawa Yurie - 'One of her childhood best friends. She often helps Rian out with her family problems and acts as a motherly figure. Ai cares for Rian a lot, making them fairly close. They also help each other out on relationships and hang out a lot. 'Takeuchi Jun - 'A good friend of hers and usually ships him and Ai together. She is oblivious to his romantic feelings for her. Due to their positive personalities, they get along well. 'Amano Kazuki - 'A good friend of hers. She sees him as the male version of Ai and goes to him to try to find out what Atsushi's plan is. They are often mistaken as brother and sister due to their similar appearances. 'Nakahara Rena - 'Older sister. Although her sister asked her to become an idol and model, she refused because she realized she wouldn't have enough time to do the 'Nakahara Rina - 'Younger sister. Is often told to be quiet from her due to her and Atsushi's commotion everyday. Because she is also an idol and model, she thought to give it a try to try and let Rian become an idol and model too, also failing. They are close and often talk about their personal problems. 'Nakahara Ren - Older brother. They get along well, and help each other out from time to time. She has to get him off his obsession with Yamauchi, though. Character Songs #STEREO COLORS (with Yamauchi Azusa) #Soba ni Irareru Dake De (with Miyazawa Yurie) #Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana #Bokutachi Sengen #MoonRise Romance #Fighting Growing Diary #ANGEL NIGHT ~Tenshi no Iru Basho~ (Character Cover Album) #Love Shitai! -RIAN VER.- Butterfly Days: Season 2 In Season 2, Azusa, Rian and Yurie decide to become an idol group called "SMiLE" and she also becomes an actress. She is yet to tell her feelings to Atsushi and attends the same high school as the Azusa, Yurie, Kazuki, Rina and Kakeru. Updated Profile Height: 166cm (5"6) Age: 17 Occupation: 2nd-Year High School Student Character Songs *Full Throttle Trivia *Her VA is a real-life idol (she is the leader of DreamS' mothership group Polaris α). *Her VA is 2cm shorter than her character's height. *Her seiyuu's voice is a lot deeper than her character's. *Her VA and Azusa's VA are members of the DreamS idol unit Dearly Stars. *In Season 2, her hair is different, where she has bangs. It is said that she is testing Atsushi to see if he can identify her when he comes back (Episode 1). *She is the only one in her family who took and resembles their mother. *She's the only one in her family who has brown hair, and not purple. Category:Butterfly Days Category:Female Category:DreamS Anime